


C0N0RIUS' PROBLEMATIC MCYT DRABBLES + ONESHOTS

by pr0blematic_idi0t



Category: problematic nsfw mcyt
Genre: Asphyxiation, Lots of it, Multi, Smut., keep in mind im a minor so UHHHHHHHH, v problematic', will add more tags soon lu;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic_idi0t/pseuds/pr0blematic_idi0t
Summary: ideas, drabbles, oneshots, and lots of smut(YOU KINDA LOOKED FOR THIS,,,,,, NGL,,,,) hate on me, do i look like i care?this WILL HAVE MINORxMINOR + MINORxADULT MCYT SHIPS.ACK OK IM SORRY IM SORRY I CANT DO REQUESTS RN Y'ALL SCHOOLS FUCKING WACK AND I HAVE 137 ASSIGNMENTS (23/03/21)
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

OK!! HI!!

I'm c0nn0r, and I'm part of the pnsfwmcyt fandom >.>

if my irls find this, no u didn't :)

this is basically all of what i have in my drabbles.txt file lol

I'LL PUT SHIPS, KINKS, AND OTHER SHIT IN THE NOTES!!!!!  
  
if you want to do any requests, put it in this format:  
  
ship  
smut/fluff/angst/whatever the fuck  
if smut: top/bottom  
if smut: any specific kinks?  
au (if you want ig)  
  
i probably won't do too many requests b/c i'm really bad at them, but just if i do decide to open them up-  
  
i will literally write anything EXCEPT:  
  
scat/vomit  
necrophilia  
cannibalism  
bestiality  
incest (a big no-no like w0t)  
major horror/gore

k bye


	2. quackity x bbh <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Asphyxiation, slight non-con at the start???  
> top????: bad  
> bottom: quack
> 
> i dunno i was feeling writ-ey
> 
> ASLO I USED FIRST NAMES FOR THIS GHHHHHH. should i change it to just users (Bad, Quackity, etc.)

Alex struggles for breath, pushing at Darryl's hand around his neck. "Bad, B-Bad, can we talk this out or something??"

"Oh, Quackity-" Darryl's grip tightens when he says Alex's name "-you embarassed me in front of Skeppy and the others. Don't you understand this is what you get?"

"Bad, I- Nggh-" Darryl pressed his knee into Alex's crotch. Alex squirmed around, but Darryl was bigger and stronger than him. "Bad, Bad... _fuck_ -" Alex grinded his hips against Darryl's knee, his eyes closing.

Darryl smirked at Alex, who was lost in his own world by then, dizzy from loss of oxygen. He slid the younger's pants down and loosened his grip on Alex's neck. "Do you know the traffic light system?"

Alex's eyes opened as he panted, whimpering over the loss of stimulation. "Y-Yeah, yeah I know it." Darryl quirked his eyebrow at Alex. "Good." He held out two fingers in front of Alex's lips. "Now suck." Alex's eyes widened as he lapped stripes up Darryl's fingers, taking them into his mouth. After a while, Darryl took out his fingers.

Darryl held his fingers at Alex's hole, circling the rim. Alex was confused on why Darryl hadn't pushed in yet, and cocked his head. "What do we say, Quackity?" Darryl asked.

"Hh- Green, fuck, green, _please_ -"

Darryl seemed content with the answer, pushing a finger in and tightening his grip on Alex's neck. He soon added a second, scissoring and pumping his fingers in and out of the younger's hole. Once he felt Alex was prepped, he unzipped his own pants, pushing into him.

Alex moaned loudly as he took Darryl's cock down to the base. "Bad- Hah- I-" Alex panted as he bounced up and down, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Darryl kissed Alex, their lips slotting together. Alex's parted lips allowed for Darryl to swipe his tongue into the younger's mouth.

Alex let out a sluttish moan when Darryl changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting his sweet spot. Darryl came inside Alex with a low groan, with Alex cumming soon after, limp and nearly unconscious from lack of air.

  
Alex woke up the next morning in his room, with a bottle of Advil, a glass of water, and a note on his bedside table. The note read:

"Here's some Advil!! You'll probably need it ;)  
\- Bad :D"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bad
> 
> n.e. ways tell me whatchu think :)


End file.
